Hazlo Por Ella
by BELLE-BW03
Summary: Red se da cuenta que ser campeón no es equivalente a ser el más fuerte y cuando se deja consumir por el miedo en Mt. Silver, necesitará ayuda de alguien más para regresar y enfrentar sus temores. Ligero RedxLyra One-Shot, Rating K ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


**Disclamer:** Pokemón le pertenece a la compañía de Nintendo y con esta historia, al no apuntar a ningún fin lucrativo, no violo ningún derecho de autor.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero RedxLyra (Red:16 y Lyra: 14)

 **Nota:** Es una historia orientada más a Red y la forma que lidia con sus problemas existenciales. Está escrito en primera persona y el reto tenía el máximo de 1100 palabras (descubrí que no me gusta tener límite de palabras, es difícil :/).

* * *

 _ **Hazlo Por Ella**_

Solo porque no me gusta hablar no significa que no pueda escribir, esta es la historia de como mi vida cambió gracias a alguien. Todos ya deben de saber mi origen, pues la prensa se encargó de publicar muchos artículos contando cómo había logrado vencer al Equipo Rocket y la Elite Four. Jamás quise ser campeón, por lo menos cuando logré obtener el título, no entendía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Pensé tanto en alcanzar mi meta que jamás me detuve un momento para reflexionar en lo que en verdad significaba. Tenía once años en aquel entonces, por supuesto que no lo podría entender.

Recuerdo que las primeras semanas me sentí como el rey del mundo: ningún retador logró vencerme y yo les ganaba con solo un Pokemón. En verdad llegué a creer en ese período de mi vida que yo era el entrenador más poderoso del mundo.

Pero todo cambió una mañana cuando el Profesor Oak me contactó. Estaba preocupado por un extraño Pokemón que atacaba brutalmente a las personas en Cerulean Cave y me enviaron con la esperanza que pudiese detenerlo. Pensé que lo lograría detener fácilmente, pues había atrapado las aves legendarias sin problemas. Pero… me equivoqué… desde esa derrota todo empezó a cambiar.

Ya no me sentía tan poderoso, mis obligaciones como campeón se hacían más exigentes y ahora que había sido vencido por ese Pokemón empecé a tener miedo. Lance Wataru, que en aquel entonces era miembro de la Elite Four, intentó ayudarme con sus consejos y llegué a un punto de estrés que decidí dejarlo todo para entrenar más. No podía dejar que el miedo me dominara y si necesitaba ser más fuerte para dejar de sentir tanto temor, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Si en verdad quería entrenar no podía hacerlo con la asociación de la liga molestándome cada cinco minutos con retadores débiles. Le había fallado al Profesor Oak y aunque él solamente se preocupara por mi bienestar, yo sí estaba afectado por el asunto. Mi mamá intentó ayudarme también, pero ella no es entrenadora y pensé que no lo entendería.

Me dirigí a una montaña desolada conocida como Mt. Silver para empezar mi entrenamiento. Originalmente me quería quedar ahí por un par de días, pero pronto esos días se tornaron en semanas y cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado años. Mis Pokemons y yo recorríamos la montaña juntos y yo adoraba estar con mi equipo. Yo los entendía tan bien como ellos me entendían a mi.

Pronto me perdí en mi propia rutina de entrenamiento y empecé a olvidar lo que era vivir en la civilización. No tenía interés en regresar ya que tenía una vida decente en las montañas. Quedé atrapado en ese mundo hasta que apareció una niña con deseos de hablarme, pero yo quise pelear antes de conversar. Sus Pokemons eran poderosos, su equipo estaba tan bien balanceado como el mío pero ella, a diferencia mía, usó estrategias extraordinarias y logró vencerme después de una feroz batalla.

Lo primero que hice fue quedarme parado ahí, atónito y mudo frente a ella. Tenía pelo café y un sombrero blanco exageradamente grande, su vestimenta me decía lo inmadura que era y cuando me habló después de la batalla confirmé su poca madurez ya que me dijo:

-Ahora que ya nos pateamos el trasero entre los dos, ¿me podrías escuchar?

Buscamos refugio en la montaña por la fuerte tormenta de nieve que empezó a desarrollarse y me compartió un poco de chocolate caliente antes de introducirse. Su nombre era Lyra y era la campeona más reciente de Johto y Kanto. Me contó que, a diferencia mía, escuchó el consejo de Lance y decidió no tomar el título hasta que fuera mayor.

-Puedo volver a vencer la liga cuando quiera —me comentó con una sonrisa, hablaba como si estuviéramos en una conversación aunque yo me mantuviera callado— pero te vine a buscar para pedirte tu ayuda, el Profesor Oak me habló de ti.

Fue ahí cuando me dijo que quería ayudar al profesor a obtener información sobre un Pokemón desconocido en el Cerulean Cave. Sabía de quién hablaba y rechacé su propuesta, pero ella no se rindió y continuó en la montaña conmigo para tratar de convencerme.

Me hacía compañía, recorríamos la montaña juntos y en algún punto empecé a ayudarla a recolectar información de los Pokemons en Mt. Silver. Al principio la encontraba molesta y desesperante, tenía un tono chillón y siempre hacía escándalo por cualquier cosa. Pero se presentó un extraño cambio en donde lo molesto se empezó a ver tierno y lo tierno se convirtió en cariño. Siempre que me quedaba dormido en el pasto aparecía ella para taparme con su manta y habían ocasiones en donde me hacía el dormido solo para poder oler su esencia en la manta una vez más. Era un aroma dulce.

Disfrutaba batallar así que siempre empezábamos entrenando seriamente, pero terminábamos bromeando más de lo que debeíamos y parecía más una hora de juego. Una hora que siempre disfrutaba con tal que estuviera ella ahí para reírse. Me sentía feliz a su lado.

Una noche, cuando teníamos la fogata lista y ya nos preparábamos para dormir, me preguntó por qué había dejado todo atrás. No quería admitirle mis miedos y ella simplemente me comentó que debería de llamar a mi madre, la había conocido y estaba muy preocupada por mi. Tenía razón y pensé que cuando regresara a casa podría enseñarle a Lyra mi SNES, estaba seguro que le encantaría. Yo decidí quedarme despierto pero Lyra hizo algo diferente esa noche que logró asustarme, al decirme buenas noches me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo quedé igual de petrificado como cuando me venció semanas atrás en nuestra batalla.

Un día recibió una llamada de un amigo, un tal Ethan que le contaba como un tal Silver había sido lastimado en el Cerulean Cave. Esa llamada hizo que ella quisiera regresar para batallar contra esa bestia pero yo no se lo permití, al principio le tomé la mano diciéndole que ir a ese lugar sería estúpido y que el Pokemón la terminaría matando. No me quiso escuchar y soltándome la mano se fue de Mt. Silver, ahora me doy cuenta que la había ofendido al haberla llamado estúpida.

Rápidamente saqué mi Charizard y la seguí por los cielos, diciéndole que si se iba a suicidar peleando contra Mewtwo que me dejara a mi intentarlo primero. Cuando me preguntó mis razones yo simplemente le respondí:

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con ese Pokemón… y _quiero_ ayudarte.

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, lo haría por ella.


End file.
